Love 119
by 10cmjowa
Summary: A normal, average employee who one day finds herself heartbroken. But this state is shortlived as she meets a gorgeous man and a young, cute, energetic yet audacious boy who she pays to get her revenge done. Who would she choose between the two?


**Love 119?**

Sorry, this is my first time writing a fanfic! So please understand my lack of writing skills with leniency : )

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS unfortunately :'(

_Chapter1_

'Huuu', I sighed and looked up at the building in front of me - my new working place, K&S. I took a deep breath and entered the building, muttering to myself 'I can do it!' as if to hypnotize myself. This is my first ever job…. so I am extremely nervous.

Ah, let me introduce myself to you. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, 23 years old. I am fresh out of university. What? Which uni? Don't bother asking me. Some university…

As for K&S, it is a company specializing in promotion of products of other businesses. I don't know whether you heard of the term 'home-shopping'? This is really common in Korea. It is the advertisement of products on television whereby a Home shopping host will introduce the product in order to entice the customers.

So now, I am employed to K&S. It is a pretty stable firm where 40% of the goods produced in Korea are advertised through this firm. It is one of the top wanted organizations. But not because of the stability or high pay. But due to the person known as Tomoyo Daidouji. She is the top Home shopping host in the entire nation and she was ranked as the most attractive lady of the year. She is the dream of every men and source of envy in every women.

As expected, her posters were displayed in the entrance of firm. Although she has a bit, you know b-word rhyming with witch attitude, I have to admit, she is gorgeous. As I was admiring her, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned around; curious of whom it could be from the first day of work. Woo, I saw a guy. First thing that registered my mind were his cute smile and icy blue eyes. Tall, quite stylish (I think), black hair and long legs. He then extended his hand, saying "Hey, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." I accepted his hand and shook it, haha it was awkward alright. "Ah, nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. A newbie to Promotion deparment" "Really? Then I guess I will see you around~!" He then walked away, giving me a cute wink and disappeared into the elevator. That was my first day at work, which was 7 years ago.

…..

"Ame- ame ame- ame ame ame ame ame ame Americano~", the sound of alarm rang loudly throughout the house. I tried ignoring it. I really did. But when I could not stand it anymore, I slammed my phone real hard. Ah, at last, peace again. However, this peace is short lived as this alarm is the initiation ritual of my usual morning routine. Immediately as if in retaliation for slamming it, my phone rang. I fumbled across my bed and picked up the phone – "Sakura! Are you awake yet? You will be late for your work! You have your pp today!" shouted the voice. Uh oh,,, with that, I jolted up - so fast that I felt slightly dizzy. But no time to be delirious! I looked at the time. Eeek! OMG! I am so so late! It is already 8o'clock and the work starts in precisely half an hour's time!

I think whenever we are in dire situation, we humans all somehow manage to do what we used to think as 'mission impossible'. Why I am saying this? Because I arrived at my work place exactly a minute before the time. I sighed of relief and looked at my small, hand mirror to look at my face. It is truly a sight. My fringe all blown due to the wind, my make-up half done, my eyes swollen because of late night snack and worst of all, dark bags under my eyes which seemed permanently etched. In short, I looked like a ghost in a horror show.

I quickly excuse myself to the bathroom to fix myself. I can't go into the conference room looking like some crazy woman! Whilst on my way to the destination in the hallway, my jaw dropped. I saw a real, real, Prince Charming. He walked past me as he was reviewing his documents on his galaxy tab. Woooaaah, that's the man! Uh-ohh, no time to look at pretty boys, back to earth back to earth. I am in hurry!

As I came back to the office, I saw Eriol, who is the producer of our broadcasting section approaching me. Well, ever since I first admitted to K&S, he has been flirting with me. But it took him 7 years to make me his girlfriend because I kept denying him, knowing his reputation; a big player who dated almost all female employees in the firm.

He gave me a smile. Ha! But it wasn't as cute as it was 7 years ago. Hate to say this but he has aged as well. However, I returned the smile and let him take my hand. He gave it a light squeeze and pulled me closer to him. Then whispered into my ear 'good luck with your pp' before leaving me. I lead myself to the conference room and checked all the equipment required for my pp.

Then people started entering the room and soon, it was time for me to start the presentation. I was about to start, then my eyes came in contact with a particular man – the man in the hallway! I was dazing once again, until I heard conspicuous coughs and whisperings. Then I awoke back into the reality and realized that I was to give my pp. I gave those eyes another look but shivers ran down my spine as his eyes were cold and astute. Eeeeeeiiiiishh….what a day!

Haha who could this man be? Thank you for reading the very first chapter.


End file.
